


A butcher's prey

by Wool_Corgi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Issues, Jeff lives in a shack, Reader-Insert, Trained reader, Yes reader knows how to fight, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wool_Corgi/pseuds/Wool_Corgi
Summary: You'd grown up with Jeffrey and Liu, but after they moved you went on with your life and forgot about them. Now ten years later murders have begun happening in your neighborhood, leaving you only to wonder what could have brought this on, and if you'll be next.





	1. Chapter 1

     Reader p.o.v. 

     I flipped through several channels, none of them really catching my interest as I ate my popcorn. My now long hair was pulled into a bun, I'd been to busy to cut it or get it how I wanted, so it just grew out. It now hung to about my waist and mostly got in the way. My finger stopped moving on the channel down button as the news flashed onto the screen. After setting down the remote I reached into my bowl of popcorn and popped a few pieces into my mouth. I lived alone so all I wore around the house was a pair of panties and a large T-shirt. Although comfy it was a bit inconvenient. 

     "A family of six was found dead this morning, foul play is apparent, police are looking into it as I speak" I began tuning out the news man. This wasn't the first slaughter this month, and it was the same M-O as usual. Cut smile, all killed gruesomely in their sleep. I'd taken measures and took up a self defense class much like the one I had when I was little. My phone began ringing, startling me and causing me to drop the popcorn I'd been munching on. After groaning I answered as I began cleaning up the now wasted treat. 

    "Hello..?"

    "H-help please, someone broke in please hur-" My neighbor was cut off as I heard a door breaking down, and then her bloodcurdling scream. Without grabbing my shoes I ran to the door, and then out to my neighbors home. I didn't even bother knocking and went right in to the house. It was quiet now.   _Where is everyone???_ hurridely I began looking, and soon made my way into the baby's room. Thankfully it was safe. I picked up the little boy, keeping him held close. I kept looking, only to come across the guest room. When I flipped on the light I was met with the mother gutted, and blood drying like paint on the wall. Backing up I ran to the phone.   When I dialed 911 I was met with only the dial tone, the father would be back soon I had to find the killer. After I set the infant in the crib I took a deep breath, and snuck through the house, finding the asshole in the main room. 

I knelt down and began crawling my way over, knowing he wouldn't hear me. From the back I could see dark, shoulder length hair, a white hoodie, and jeans. The hoodie itself was covered in blood, and the scent of it was overwhelming. As I finally made it over I kicked his legs out from under him, effectively making him fall and drop his knife. With ease I was on him and gripping the knife above his throat. 

"You motherfucker.." I couldn't stop my tears as I glared down at the bastards face. He had bleach white skin, a smile carved into his face, and unblinking piercing ice blue eyes. He seemed a bit taken aback as he stared at me. "Give me one reason not to fucking slaughter you like the pig you are!" This guy had killed my friend, hell she was laying dead in the guest room. I dropped the knife, then reared back and punched him in the face as hard as I could. Before I could swing at him again he'd grabbed both my arms and flipped me onto my back, obviously pissed as he held both my hands above my head and put his knife to my neck. His piercing eyes glared down at me, his breathing was a bit heavier before sirens began blaring. Quickly he jumped up and got out through the window, escaping before I could even get up. My heart was racing, when he'd looked down at me an image of a 13 year old boy I used to know came to mind, but he wasn't him. The police busted in and found me laying there, I was questioned rather severely, and told them everything I saw. 

     About eight the next day I was released with a psychiatrist's number. They believed me, as my busted knuckles and slight cut on my neck was proof enough. I made it home, and quickly crashed on the couch before I could even think of locking my door, the sound of a window opening didn't even reach me as I feel into the void of sleep. 

Jeff's p.o.v

I recognized her, I knew I did, but from where?  Noticing her asleep on the couch I went about looking for clues as to where I may find out. As I was rummaging through a shelf, I heard a soft thud and found a photo album on the floor. It had no label, but when I picked it up and flipped it open I found a little girl with a nine year old Liu. An image flashed through my mind of her crying face and I chuckled. Lil (nickname) I finally found you again, just like I promised.  Liu would be her age if I hadn't killed him, she was my little buddy if I recall correctly. Walking over I leaned down and pulled her shirt down slightly revealing a sterling silver chain, with a small knife charm on the end. Definitely my little friend. With a grin I stood up and rubbed my jaw as I recalled her punch from last night. She has spunk, way more than she used to. It was a bit surprising she didn't remember me, but then again I am far mor beautiful than I had been. My hands found their way to her, and I sat and played with her hair. She's all I have left of my brother. Her soft (h/c) locks ran through my fingers like silk. 

"Mmm..." She unconsciously reached up and grabbed my hand softly, holding on without even knowing who I am. 

"Sleep tight firecracker, I'll be back soon..," I gently rubbed her cheek before walking out of the house. This was gonna take some preparation. 


	2. Chapter 2

     I woke up to the sound of thunder, the loud eruptions of noise jolting me from my less than comforting sleep. Sitting up groggily I stared at the large window near my door, watching as the rain came down it in thick waves. After rubbing my eyes I stood up and stretched. In an attempt to push away my memories of last night I turned on the TV, flipping to the music channel and letting the sound of today's hits drown my thoughts. Looking around I noted the photo album sitting on my coffee table. Reaching up to my silver necklace I turned the charm between my fingers, a habit that was more for comfort than anything else. Disregarding the bad feeling in my gut I picked it up and put it in my cabinet. Deciding I should probably make breakfast before my boyfriend got home I headed to the kitchen and got out the eggs.  My phone buzzed on the counter, startling me. I ran over to it and looked at my messages. The nickname Bae with two blue hearts told me it was my aforementioned boyfriend, the message was that he would be gone for about a week due to his job. With a soft sigh I tossed the phone back down, ignoring him. Putting anything I got out back I grabbed my jacket and umbrella so I could go for a walk. My yard wasn't huge, but it connected to the forest. As a child I would wander the woods in my hometown in search of different plants and animals, hoping to find a certain one I adored. It was rare where I lived but I wanted to find a pure white doe. They were gorgeous, and I only found one. 

     Reminiscing aside I just wanted out of the house. Leaving the door unlocked I opened the umbrella, slipped on my sneakers and began my trek through the dark, wet woods. My goal was a small pond I'd discovered, there were a few old benches near it and to get to it I had to find a small cave. Within a minute I'd found my trail there, As I walked I remember the first night I found it, I'd gotten into a fight with my boyfriend, he decided to go out drinking and ended up making out with my now ex best friend. Of course I walked in on it, and ran out barefoot. When I found the cave I walked through the hanging moss and plants, feet bleeding from the briars and twigs I'd carelessly stepped on in my run from the house. The moonlight had reflected off the still water, I came out to the area, surrounded by fireflies and the sounds of frogs. A single dragonfly flew past me and rested on a rock. Today though the rain caused small ripples throughout the water, and there was no noise. As I exited a single man sat on one of the plant covered benches. His brunette hair was soaked, and he wore a black and grey striped scarf, his actual outfit though was a deep green sweater, a brown long jacket, and a pair of black pants. A gasp of surprise left me when I saw him, nobody else was ever there so he did startle me when I noticed him. The gasp could be heard apparently as he lifted his head and stared at me with gorgeous emerald green eyes. They were reminiscent to Liu's, my middle school boyfriend. Honestly I'd never seen anyone else with such stunning eyes. 

     "Wh-who are you?" I asked nervously, hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. He didn't answer, but instead walked over grabbing my necklace and ripping it from my neck. Liu's brother had given that to me! My (e/c) eyes water as he glared at the small knife charm, I snatched it back, looking at the snapped chain in anger. Who the fuck did he think he was?! 

    "Are you (y/n) (L/n)? I know Jeffrey is here and that you've seen him." 

    "I-I don't know who you are, or who you think I've seen but you better get the fuck away from me.." I let my anger come through as I spoke, my voice slightly trembling as tears came down my face. That necklace was the last thing I had of them and he broke it!! I felt a hand tilt my chin up, and I glared into the man's green eyes. 

     "You don't need anything from that killer, you've always been so short tempered. Do you not recognize me anymore?" His finger traced down my neck until he wrapped his hand around my throat and began squeezing, closing off my airway as he lifted me up from the ground. I began struggling and holding onto his hand in an attempt to get him to let me go. His mouth curved into a psychotic grin, stretching the stitches on his cheeks. "We can't kill her Liu, she's not a criminal." He began talking to himself as I squirmed, my vision was beginning to go black as he squeezed a bit harder. "I won't kill her, I just can't let Jeffrey take her Sully. She's always been mine, not his" the last thing I heard before I fainted was his light chuckle. 

      **Liu's p.o.v**

 **** ****I felt her go limp in my grip. Letting go of her throat I let her drop to the ground as I sighed. She should be enough to lure Jeffrey to me, but I've always owned her.  Jeffrey thought he could take her, but I won't let anybody have what's mine. I picked up the necklace and shoved it in my pocket chuckling. She had grown up, but I still saw her as the naive little girl who followed me around like a lost puppy. Picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder I began walking off as I listened to Sully talking to me.


End file.
